


A Little Nudge

by TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy



Series: Ineffable Fluff [2]
Category: Broadchurch, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: A Helping Hand, M/M, Too much fluff, heart surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy/pseuds/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy
Summary: Alec’s surgery is going wrong and Aziraphale nudges him a little.





	A Little Nudge

Crowley was lounging in his throne, indulging in sloth and pride at the same time, and maybe also a bit of vanity… like any proper demon should. He wasn’t connected to Hell anymore (well, he was, but not like before) but it felt wrong to… not indulge. Anyway, he was very good at indulging. The best, most probably. He had the most practice on Earth, after all. Well, except Aziraphale. He was also good in indulging. Very, very good.

He stretched vainly, showing off his body to no one in particular except himself in the mirror, but it felt fantastic anyway. Then he felt a slight shift in the atmosphere of the place, not a movement of air, rather… Shit. Had they sent someone to— Then he could hear his angel’s voice.

Crowley nearly fell off his chair. Something was terribly wrong.

He doubled down and jumped up, running towards his plants, where he knew Aziraphale would always appear, if he did. And indeed, there he was, sitting on his knees on the floor, face tearstained, sobbing.

“Angel!” Crowley almost cried. He hated seeing his best friend like this. HATED IT!

“Crowley…” Aziraphale breathed, raising his hands, and his demon was on the floor with him, in his arms in a second, pressing gentle kisses to the side of his head. Aziraphale hiccuped.

“What’s the matter?” he said, his voice almost as distressed as Aziraphale’s.

“He… he’s dying.”

“Ah. What have I told you about imprinting on a human?”

“Not to.”

“And you?”

“Did. But Crowley, he—”

“Ssh, you don’t have to justify anything before me. Just tell me what’s going on.”

Aziraphale’s hands tightened in Crowley’s shirt.

“He’s… Alec’s having an operation… and it’s not looking good. I want to nudge him in the right direction, but… he’d be going to heaven, and I can’t prevent him from going there.”

“Should’ve known that any human you love is inevitably going to heaven,” Crowley said fondly and kissed Aziraphale lightly. “Now tell me where I need to go to help.”

“You will?”

“If they ask, I’ll tell them I’m keeping him on Earth to prolong his suffering. It’s not entirely a lie, if I remember what you told me about him before.”

Aziraphale’s face made something complicated.

“Can’t you be so selfish as to take him away from everything? I think you could make him happy?” Crowley asked.

“He wouldn’t be happy,” Aziraphale said. “He has to do the work. He has to. It’s his life. I can only… be there.”

“You’re unhappy with him?” 

“It’s… challenging, but worthwhile. Like you.”

Crowley laughed softly. “Let’s go save this precious human of yours.”

————

Alec wasn’t conscious. Not entirely. He also didn’t feel completely unconscious. He was drifting, somewhere between the waking world and the darkness, images flying before his eyes, undefined colours and unwelcome emotions. But he didn’t feel bad. He felt, safe, somehow. A warm presence enveloped him, chased the shadows away when they tried to encroach on his mind… and, hell, did they try.

He didn’t know for how long he had drifted when finally the light returned and he blinked because it was blinding. The awareness returned seconds before the pain. He felt like he’d been hit by a truck. But Alec could barely groan before he felt a hand on his, and like magic the pain went away.

“Aziraphale?” he whispered, voice hoarse.

“It was touch and go there for a moment, but it’s alright now,” an unknown voice said. “The angel’s asleep over there. Never does it, usually, but cried himself to sleep over you. Honestly.”

“Who are—” Alec tried before he had to cough violently.

A hand came into his field of view, stroked along his throat. The rasping pain was gone.

“Thank you,” he managed.

“Well, the angel wouldn’t take kindly to you hurting.”

Alec turned his head to see a tall, lanky man in black sitting next to him, with red hair and a pair of old-fashioned sunglasses. Behind him in a visitor’s chair was Aziraphale, asleep, head lolling to the side.

“I’ll wake him in a minute,” the new man said. “First, tell me how much you know.”

“You must be his demon friend,” Alec said with a smile.

“Enough then,” he said and took his sunglasses off. Alec stared into two, glowing yellow eyes. But he wasn’t scared. He’d seen worse. Much worse. He almost wished that his nightmares were as benign as those eyes.

“The name’s Crowley. The angel asked me to save you from… well, going to heaven. So if you’re going to blame anyone for the rest of your miserable life, it’s gonna be me. Leave the angel out of it.”

Alec raised one eyebrow. “Never been a believer, but I’m still going to blame God, thank you.”

“Good choice.”

“Aziraphale asked you to…?”

“Of course he did. He loves you.”

Alec sucked in a breath.

“What? You didn’t know?” Crowley asked.

“God’s love for all creatures… I thought…”

“Nah, he’s got it bad for you, especially you. I should know… he loves me as much as I love him, so I know what it looks like. Not that he should ever know I said—”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said softly.

“And there he is, right on cue when I said something embarrassing. I’d better leave…”

Aziraphale came to stand behind him, both hands on his shoulders, nuzzled into his hair, breathed in slowly. Alec could see that his eyes were red and puffy, his stance off like he had slept in a chair for 10 hours, which he probably had. Alec’s heart hurt, and not only because of his operation.

“Aziraphale…” Alec said. “I don’t know what to say. Thank you… for my miserable life.”

Aziraphale bubbled over with a relieved laugh. It sounded almost like a sob. He mumbled something like ‘Just for a moment’ and just like that all wires on Alec’s body disappeared and all the pain in his body was gone. A second later his lap and his arms were full of angel, who crushed him to his chest, head buried in the crook of his neck.

“Alec… Alec…” Aziraphale mumbled. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help.”

“You helped plenty. I’m still here, aren’t I?”

“Yes…” 

Alec jumped when Aziraphale drew back his face and they were suddenly nose to nose. He gave Crowley a side-glance, but he just shrugged. Alec’s heart was beating so fast, he knew it had to be alright now. He cautiously dragged a few fingers over the angel’s cheek and literally almost died at Aziraphale’s shy smile. Then he suddenly saw it. The love that was just for him. It took his breath away.

“May I?” he asked and Aziraphale just nodded.

Their lips met hesitantly, softly, like an embrace they both sunk into, full of warmth and belonging and… home. Alec had never, in his life, felt so at peace with himself and the world. Nothing else mattered except this. Not now. Maybe later. But not now.

It was a miracle he didn’t melt into the bed, and maybe it actually was.

“Why?” he breathed after they parted. “Why me? I’m so broken. A miserable excuse for a proper human… a—”

“You’re the best one I’ve met in a very long time. Well, except maybe Miller. She’s better than all of us put together.”

“Won’t argue with you there,” Alec laughed, and he realised that he was actually happy in that moment. It would pass, like it always did, but at least Aziraphale would stay. He’d come back. 

“I love you too.”

It was a whisper, nothing more than a suggestion, but Aziraphale started glowing from the inside out, a light in the relative darkness, a moonrise of their own.

“Oh,” he said, a sigh of joy. “Yes.”

A second later Alec had been tackled to the bed, an angel kissing him enthusiastically, pressing him into the blanket. Alec couldn’t help but take it, and honestly? He didn’t want to do anything else. His fingers wound into Aziraphale’s hair, dug into his fluffy locks as they traded gentle affections, bodies moving slowly against each other without hurry. Finally Aziraphale sunk into him, sighing blissfully, bodies molten together.

Alec caught Crowley’s eyes over Aziraphale’s head, but the momentary unease was immediately alleviated by Crowley’s smirk.

“Do go on. I like a good show,” he quipped.

“Shut up,” Aziraphale mumbled against Alec’s skin.

“I’ll take my leave, then. Have fun,” Crowley said.

He stood up and leaned down to kiss his angel. Aziraphale had to turn his head to do so, so they kissed right in front of Alec’s face, whose ears promptly turned red.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Crowley said to Alec.

“But you’re a demon.”

“Precisely.”


End file.
